The Diary Of The Unknown
by TheFemmeFatale18
Summary: Samantha Middleford, a name Draco Malfoy found somewhat interesting and yet did not know anything about her existence. He would always see his parents stare at the doe eyed girl's portraits hanging around the empty and yet lonely mansion that he called his home. He saw how the twinkle in their eyes at the sight of her. Let us uncover the Diary of the Unknown
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy grew up in a very secluded and rather lonely manor as an only child. Whenever he wandered around his home, He always would see portraits of this mahogony haired woman with beautiful round doe colored eyes and she looked different enough to tell that she was not part of his family.

For years, he wondered and wondered who this person was as he always saw his father staring at her portraits with eyes filled with so many unfathomed emotions- anger,guilt and even affection...he saw it in his own father's eyes. He thought his parents were deeply affectionately in love but he was wrong. Their marriage was arranged to keep the bloodlines of purebloods in existence. Of course, it was only natural for them to care for blood purity, it was a belief they were willing to protect.

He asked his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, but she had nothing to answer to him but inside him, he felt she knew something and he wouldn't tell him. It bothered him, to not know of a stranger lingering his own walls.

He looked around his house and found one of the photographs with a name he had been searching for written in an elegant grace

'Samantha Middleford.'

But then that day came. It was his final year at Hogwarts, a year after the Dark Lord was officially defeated. Of course, he had no interest to enter as he felt that he shouldn't even enter Hogwarts, still rather ashamed of his actions last year. He sat alone in the library as he continued a failing stare down with his Potions Essay.

Madam Pince sat down at her desk, her eyes lingering around to check for any noise or sense of trouble around. It was unusually quiet nowadays after Voldemort and his evident defeat triumphed, thanks to Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the boy who stopped Voldemort. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't there to see him anymore as he, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom started Auror training instead of attend Hogwarts.

Draco looked down at his Potions homework and let out a sigh. He was now putting much more effort now as he had to maintain his grades on his own as Snape was not there anymore to give him a high mark without trying. He just wanted to pull through and just graduate.

As he scribbled down his words on a long piece of parchment, out of nowhere, a book appeared before his eyes. His eyes widened as he was startled by the book's sudden appearance. He wasn't so sure to get near or to far from the mysterious book but he came a bit closer as his arm reached towards the closed book and lifted it up. He began to search for a title. He flipped it and saw the initials, S.A.M, elegantly etched on the black colored book with an owl's face in the front.

He opened up the first page and saw the words form these words:

'This is the property of Samantha Hebe Aurélie Middleford. Do not read and if lost, return to immediately'

He couldn't believe it, all these years, he just had to look in a library!? He felt himself release a curse and it seemed Madam Pince heard as she sent a deathly glare towards him as if a warning. He gulps and rolled his as he turned his attention not to his dull homework, no, he pushed it aside and placed the book in front of his face, allowing his eyes to wander in the very first page.

'Bonjour Mon Ami!' It read, I am Samantha Aurélie Middleford and you, my dearest journal shall be my spectator! Today is the day that I will be leaving for Hogwarts, a time for change, the biggest one in my entire life-'

This might take a while.


	2. Farewell France, Hello Scotland

Many years ago...

Somewhere in France, a girl with beautiful brown curly hair and round doe eyes, smiled as she woke for the first time where change actually felt welcomed. And in days time, she will not be in France anymore, she would be in Scotland where Hogwarts was.

She found it weird, getting her letter from a strange land. She barely spoke English (Unless if it was with her father) and getting it, her father smiled at her, reading it for her. "You are going to the most amazing school of wizardry, under one great man."

Samantha Middleford was a pure-blood from a family of purebloods that had the belief of blood purity and that pure blood supremacy was highly important. Her father and mother came from well respected families. Her father was Stefan Middleford, who was absolutely kind and tolerating of Muggleborns and Half-Bloods being part of their world and her mother Franciné Middleford (née Aurélie) a French pure blood who was kind and understanding to non-purebloods. In short, they were elite purebloods who were considered traitors to their own kin for being "too kind" towards "filthy mudbloods". To the Middleford family, it didn't matter at least now it didn't. They were remodelling their family's look upon the world, they were considered to be one of the most brutal families around the magical world, intermarrying with strong families all across the Balkans and the Greek islands and Eastern Europe. But now, it was trying to rebrand itself with acceptance and equality.

Samantha chuckled as her beautiful wand released a bluish light as a boy with beautiful black locks as he released a ghastly cheerful chuckle, dodging it as he held his own wand. He then came onto his defensive stance and pointed his wand at her and attempted a made-up spell to disarm her but missed and she jumped over the other side and smirked, looking into his bluish eyes in amusement.

"I must say my good friend," She mused with a proud smirk on her friend's face, "You have been practicing!"

"Why thank you, goodie!" He answers back at her,"It is quite time for me to defeat you at our own game!"

He then said another made up attacking spell, which she blocked with a small spell, hitting a beautiful flower vase as they continued tp run amok and chase each other to win this little game of theirs.

"I am going to miss you!" Samantha admitted as she blocked his spell with a frown forming on her face. "I don't understand why I have to transfer from Saint-Jeanne To Hogwarts!"

Saint-Jeanne de Arc Academie de Magic was a French school for magic that takes wizards and witches to learn to control their magic by the age of five and she's been studying there for six years with this black haired friend of his. Their patron saint is Jeanne d' Arc, a muggle that died for what she believed in. And plus a good thing they were allowed to use magic outside of school doors!

"You know why!" He countered back as he was now blocking her spells,"Your father is a peer in England, an earl!"

Despite being a pureblood, Stefan Middleford accepted a earldom from his father, a muggle sympathetic and after his death, he had to take it as he is the last male line and his only line left is his daughter, whom he adored and love with all this heart.

"I know!" They both stopped as Samantha sighed, "...I just.. It will be hard, Leurant..."

Leurant frowned at his best friend's hard situation. When you grow up in a place you call home, it is rather hard to say goodbye. She sat down at one of the antique double chair as he sat beside her, "Sam, it would not change anything. It shall be-"

"You cannot say things you can't keep." Her statement was and she looked at her 13 inches, ivory made with dragon flesh, cherry blossoms and little crystals around it. It was a present from her mother after aceing exams when she was ten years old.

"Sam." No response, "Sammie, look at me." He used his hand to cup her cheek, "I promise to always remember you. If I have to write the whole thing on a paper for proof with my own blood, then I shall do it."

Samantha had chuckled but it was brief and she started to weep, "Promise to write!"

He grins and used his index finger and made a cross to his heart, "Always and Forever."

"Hebe!" Her mother shouted as she turned, wiping her face, "Oh Leurant, I apologize for intruding...Hebe, it's time to go." The girl with doe eyes nodded, turning back to her male friend and taking him into her arms.

And with that settled, Samantha began to wither into thoughts of farewell, Goodbye France, Goodbye Leurant, Hello Hogwarts in Scotland. 


	3. First Year: Chapter 1

_Draco continued to stare down at the book. He had just started to figure out who Samantha Middleford was. He looked around as he saw Madam Pince doing her nightly rounds, to see if there was still anyone out of bed. He then glanced at the giant clock and saw it is the curfew._

 _He then hurriedly gathered his things and brought the journal, hiding it with his countless books and ran out the library when Madam Pince got out of sight. He used one of the many passageways to get to the dungeons, where his house is located. He got to the portrait hall and whispered the password and the portrait let him in._

 _He got to the Slytherin common room and sat down in one of the many couches that were surrounding the room. He put his things aside and took the journal again and then reopened the journal to where he left off._

 **September 1st 1971, King's Cross Station**

Samantha dressed up in a long white skirt and a white sleeved shirt and along with a beautifully polstered black flats. Today was the day she was to go to Hogwarts.

She arrived in England with her family here no later than five days ago. She said farewell to her deceased grandfather and paid respect to his memory. Then, just two days later, she got her acceptance letter and along with her father, who used to be in Hogwarts as well, accompanied her himself despite now being a very busy man. While they bought the materials, her mother bought the robes she needed for her new academical year in a foreign country (Despite how she's half British). She knew her mother would get her the best robes fitting for her fashionably, but she fought her mother against buying one that is too expensive. The girl grew up knowing simplicity was the best thing that she could harbor through herself, she looked at her father as her inspiration for simplicity

"Used books for me, Papa!" She affectionately with her French accent withered in as her father smiled at his daughter's thoughts.

"Very well." He replied,"What will you want to do with the extra galleons?"

"The money should just be saved." She smiled, "I do not want to spend so much money on books I shall only use for a year."

He chuckled, "Very well, then my child."

The very next day, he and his wife escorted their child to board the Hogwarts train. She smiled as she clenched to her mother's arms whilst her father pushed her cart of luggage and school items. She held in her free hand the cage of her pet eagle owl, Angelina, which her father bought for her.

As the they passed through the brick wall through 9 3/4, the train that will be leaving for Hogwarts roared with noise, signalling it's departure in a few minutes. Francine hugged her child tightly as if she would disappear.

"You take care of yourself, you 'ear me?" She mumbled as her French accent pulled through, "Owl us all at all times!"

"I will, Maman!" She hugged her mother back and she let go as she hugged her father now, her mother sniffling in the background. "I'll miss you Papa.."

"I will miss you too, my child." He rubbed her back, smiling sadly as she now tried to stop her tears, "Be good! No messing around!"

She chuckled as she wiped her new tears, "I can't promise that.."

Again, the train roared and she hurried up to the train and got in a compartment easily, going to the window and waving to her parents. And in an instance, her parents were out of sight and she was going to be on her own.

A few minutes into the journey, she took out a muggle book called "The Merchant of Venice" by a muggle named William Shakespeare. Books kept her mind idle and calm and it was great company in any trip.

As she read, the door sounded as she looked up, it was a two girls who entered, "I hope you don't mind." Said the younger one with a smile.

Samantha shook her head and smile, "Not at all, please come in."

"Our compartment was taken by that stupid looking and girly Malfoy who is the worst-" Thr elder one spoke as the younger one sighed.

"Don't speak that way, Bella." The younger one said as she frowned, "Lucius is quite kind and you would have to tolerate him if our parents decide to marry you off to him."

"Cissy, I'm older than him! Ew!"

Samantha frowned, "That does not seem right. Marry someone out of love, not because others want you to."

"Exactly!" She smirked, "Cissy, this girl is smarter than you! I like you!"

Samantha chuckled, "Thank you!"

"We forgot to introduce ourselves." Said the younger one, "I'm Narcissa Black and this is my sister Bellatrix."

"Nice to meet you both!" She beamed brightly at them, "I am Samantha Middleford!"

"Oh, a blood traitor?" An unfamiliar voice spoke in distaste, "You both know better than to befriend traitors."

"Oh shut your trap Malfoy." Bellatrix hissed, "No one asked you."

"I think you should know better than to insult my name, Mr. Malfoy, is it?" Samatha raised a brow and set her book on the side. "I advise you not to insult others when you yourself can be insulted with," She eyed him up and down and pointed at him, "The worst fashion sense I had ever seen."

"You have no right to insult me, you stupid blood traitor!" He hissed back to her and she smiled at him. "You cannot even buy books that are new!"

How dare she!? He felt angered with the fact that he embarrassed her and now she got the elder Black sister smirking at him and the other giving him an apologetic look. He did not have bad fashion sense, at least he though he didn't..

"For your information, Mr. Malfoy." She spoke in a kind yet intriguing voice, "I buy used books due to the fact that buying a new one is a waste and I shall be using it for only a year. It would be a waste to spend money I can save for other purposes."

"I think you just got placed in your righteous place, Malfoy. The corner!" Bellatrix mused in delight, "How embarassing!"

He growled angrily before walking off as Samantha grinned in delight and chuckled as Bellatrix's laughter filled the room.

"You didn't have to anger him." Narcissa frowned as Bellatrix gave her a raised brow.

"My father told me a man can be measured by the way he acts towards others." Samantha told her, "Clearly he doesn't act like others deserve respect."

"Are you kidding me, Cissy!?" Bellatrix smirked, "This girl just put that idiotic mega maniac in his place! Middleford, I really like you! I hope you get put in Slytherin like me and we can show the Perwett twins who's boss!"

"I hope the same, Bellatrix." The doe eyed woman grinned.

"I think we should hurry out now in our robes." Narcissa smiled, "I suspect we will arrive in a few minutes."


	4. First Year: Chapter 2

_Draco winced as he finished the entry of the unknown writer. He seemed to always think his father was impossible to be insulted directly into his face, he thought wrong. His father can be insulted too. He continued to read through the next entry and saw once again enthusiasm. He was now in his own dormitory as he slept alone, he wouldn't have any trouble about waking anyone up due to his new found reading habit._

 _This girl whom he was reading about, she was so...she had mystery shrouded around her, as if she wasn't normal, as if she was this brilliant piece of art tucked away to be preserved till someone found her. With that in thought, her parents praised this woman and he wanted to know why, he was legitimately curious._

 ** _Hogwarts Castle, that night._**

Samantha was fully in awe when she saw the magnificent castle that was to teach her brilliance in wizardry, Hogwarts stood tall in the mountains above them, she could only smile in delight as she sat on the boats with the Black sisters.

"This is really beautiful, truly." Samantha commented, Bellatrix nodding with pride, "It's bigger than our estate in Middleford!"

"Believe me, it's a place filled with surprises." Bellatrix sent a wink her way, "You'll love it so much, you'll never wish to leave."

Bellatrix's words were true, she would forever consider Hogwarts as home from that moment on.

Samantha, along with the Black sisters, walked along the hallways leading into the Great Hall, where they would be sorted.

"I cannot wait for you to wear the same robes as me!" Bellatrix grinned widely at her newfound friend as she earned a smile back at her.

"Slytherin or not, we'd still be your friend." Narcissa remarked, "But like Bella said, it wouls be nice to see you there in Slytherin with us."

"I really do hope so!" Samantha beamed happily.

They smiled as Professor McGonagall beamed at them with a gracious welcome to the first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts! It is our great honor to be able to accept you to be part of Hogwarts. As you might know, all of you will be sorted in one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Lucius Malfoy grinned at the mention of the Slytherin house, looking as if he owned the place. Samantha rolled her eyes at the platinum blonde's evident boastful behaviour as she realized as Narcissa stood beside her.

A few minutes later, they were brought in the Great Hall, where Samantha saw Bellatrix sitting down in the Slytherin table, who gave her a wave, which she returned. They were asked to line up as the older students looked on. Samantha felt a bit nervous about being sorted. In her previous school, she actually just had to take an examination about many things may it be muggle or about the wizarding world, you name it. If you pass, you become a student and it you fail, you better find another school. Samantha being her, got in the smart house per say.

Names were being called and a strange old hat was being put in the heads of the students. As the hat sang a song, Narcissa told Samantha that it was Sorting Hat. Hogwarts used it to sort out the students who enter the school.

"Black, Narcissa!" McGonagall called as Samantha smiled at her as she watched her friend walk up to seat in the stool, MgGonagall placed the hat on her head and suddenly the hat beamed loudly almost immediately, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped loudly as she sat beside her sister. A few names were called and then Lucius was called, "Malfoy, Lucius!"

He took a step forward, rather elegantly and sat in the stool and before the hat even reached his head, it beamed loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table beamed in delight as they got the son of the infamous Abraxas Malfoy. Little did he know, his son will also have the same experience in his own sorting ceremony and he would just wow everyone in that manner.

"Middleford, Samantha!"

A slight mental panic came in her mind as she let light footsteps towards the stool and Professor McGonagall placed it gracefully on her petite head.

'Hmm...Another Middleford eh? How interesting..." The hat mused, "Now what hat shall I put you in?...You are kind and gentle like a Hufflepuff...truly smart as a Ravenclaw...Slytherin will help you achieved your goals but a brave one you are, I think I should put you in Gryffindor..."

Time stood still as the hat spoke to her repeatedly. This would be known as a hat stall and the longest one in Hogwarts history, to be beaten by the boy who lived in the near future.

"Once again...Slytherin and Gryffindor..." The hat sighed, "I guess it leads to them...I now know where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table blasted in cheers as she walked over to her new found family, sitting down. She saw the shock in her best friends faces as she returned an apologetic look to them. She would have wanted to be with her friends in the similiar house but fate had other plans.

"Blimey, you took a long time in the chair!" A boy grinned at her as she smiled back. He had amazingly good black hair, a pair of round glasses and those eyes! "I'm James Potter! I hope we become friends!" He lifted his arm towards her and she shook his hand as she found her first friend in the similar house!

"I'm Samantha Middleford, pleasure to meet you." She then heard another Black being sorted, she let go of James' hand and saw him grin until the sorting hat place him in Gryffindor, his wide grin became a frown.

"I hope we find people that can stand being around annoying people like us! My family were all Slytherin, I am the second Gryffindor!" James spoke as Samantha looked as the young black haired boy grumpily walked slowly towards them.

"I hope so too." Samantha replied, "And really? the second one in Gryffindor in the family too! My father was here too!"

"I am so gonna get disowned!" He cried despite hearing the cheers of his new housemates, "My mother is gonna kill me!"

"Nonsense." Samantha countered, "No mother would do that!"

"You don't know my mother..." Sirius sighed heavily as he remembered who mean his mother can be. "She's insane, that woman!"

"Yeah!" James intervened, "But tell you what, if your mum does kick you out and disown you then you can move in with me!"

"Or me!" Sam beamed grinning, "I don't think it's wise to allow my home to be empty forever!

"You don't understand!" The grumpy one whined, "When blood supremacy and all that idea is in your head, that's all your parents care about...Blood traitors..."

He suddenly regretted the last thing he aid but his new found friends let slide in the hope that they'll be friends.

"It's gonna be okay.." She patted him in the back, "My name's Samantha Middleford and this is James Potter. I heard your last name was Black. Are you any chance related to Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

"It seems you've met my cousins, except Andromeda but she'll come around." He sighed, "I'm Sirius Black."

"Pleasure!" James and Samantha beamed back at him as another one walked to them. A boy with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hi." The boy shyly greeted, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you Remus!" James smiled, "This girl is Samantha or Sam for short, The sulky one is Sirius and I'm James."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew.." Another boy shyly greeted as the new found friends introduced themselves to him one by one. Little did they know, this was the beginning of the Marauders and their historic adventures in Hogwarts and the soon to be creators of the Marauders Map, a map which will lead the future pranksters to glorious triumph.

Samantha also found a new friend by the name of Lily Evans, a muggle born witch in the similar house as she. She knows she would get criticized for being friends with a muggle born but she didn't mind. Even Leurant, her own childhood friend, was muggle. Her parents didn't mind, they found themselves equal with muggles.

After headmaster Dumbledore made a welcoming speech and then after the feast, Samantha caught up with her two best friends before heading to the dormitories.

"I hope you know this doesn't change a thing!" Bellatrix beamed, giving her a tight hug,"We can still prank the school together."

"Of course!" Samantha smiled, returning the hug and letting go as she hugged Narcissa next."This makes me feel so better! I thought you were angry at me for not being in the same house."

"We're friends." Narcissa exclaimed with a gentle smile, "Being on different sides doesn't affect our friendship."

They caught up for a little while until their house prefects led them inside their house common room. She spoke to some girls like Lily, then Alice and McKinnon and spoke a little while until heading to bed. It was a day she would never forget. Hogwarts was now her home and wasn't going to let go.


	5. First Year: Chapter 3

"Middleford!" Was the first greeting Samantha or now called Sam woke up to in her first day in Hogwarts. She sat up, rubbing her eyes gently, It was Lily Evans, "Boys are looking for you."

"Boys on the first day!?" Alice fake gasps, "That's amazing!"

"I don't know how to respond to Alice..." Sam sighed as a small outburst of giggles erupted in their own dormitory. "I better get ready then. Breakfast and friends await!"

It only took her a couple of minutes to take a shower then use a drying spell for her hair and gave herself a couple of powders for her beautiful face. Despite being a first year, Samantha was tall enough to be a model and back in her old school, many admired her beauty but she rather denies her own elegant charms.

"I am off to breakfast then!" She exclaimed to the girls as she held her books in her hands and left.

"How does she do that?" Alice asked as she turned to the girls with the same astounded face.

"The Middlefords raised her in France." Marlene responded, "It was the wish of her dying Grandmother in France. So being raised as French as possible meant she knows how true beauty works. It's why she looks good without trying."

"I forgot my quill!" Samantha entered, chuckling at her own embarrassing feat.

"Sam, can you tech me how to straighten my hair?" Lily asked the brunette in front of her and received a smile.

"Oui!" Samantha gleefully answered as she grabbed her brush and then went to her potions kit (Amazingly she packed that eveywhere) and took out a potion, uncorking the top and took some in her hand and massaged Lily's curly red fury hair and a few moments later, brilliantly let it go straightly!

"There!" She exclaimed as she now combed Lily's new hairstyle and faced her housemates, exclaiming, "From now on, Mon petites! We shall get you looking good, all the time!"

"You plan on helping us?" Alice asked as Sam nodded. "Finally, someone who can show those pug faced hags in Slytherin!"

"It's gonna take time, though." Sam told them as she sighed gleefully, "Ladies, be ready to be hailed as goddesses!"

About half an hour later, she left with the girls and walked into the Great Hall. As they walked in, eyes turned to them and it seems like it would never leave. Samantha Middleford is becoming the fashion queen of Hogwarts. She and the Gryffindor girls sat down as then Narcissa and Bellatrix sat beside her, holding a plate.

"House elves made you some muggle breakfast." Narcissa spoke as Sam opened the covered tray. It was the regular British breakfast she would eat with her family, "Your house elf Pixel told them."

"Thank you!" Samantha smiled as she started to eat.

"Speaking of which, little Sam." Bellatrix spoke with a grin, "Boys could not stop staring at you, even the Malfoy git."

"I guess it's the French allure." Samantha joked as she ate, "Maman always was a fashionista."

"You speak French?" Bellatrix asked as her friend nodded, "Can you teach me!?"

"I can speak a few languages, pick one and I'll teach you!"

"You can do that in the library, Bella, Sam has a lot on her plate now." Narcissa rolled her eyes at her elder sister.

"Morning beauty!" James greeted as he and his new group walked in and sat down, "McGonagall gave us your schedule, here."

She took it from him as she biy her toast, "Speaking of which, why were you looking for me this morning?"

"James had a brilliant plan." Sirius grinned, "But since it's the first day, we'll let it slide since it's first day!"

"Considering that it's too illegal, it shouldn't be done at all." Remus mused as he read a book.

Samantha raised a brow, "How illegal?"

"That we'll be banned from magic," James smirked as he crossed his arms, "For life."

"Alright. I'm in." Samantha grinned. "Tell me later." She then checked her schedule, "Oh, I have double potions with Slughorn and the Slytherins."

"More time for us to bond then." Bellatrix happily mused as Narcissa nodded.

"Double potions!?" Sirius checked his schedule, "We'd die before we enter there!"

"Exactly!" James agreed, "If I die, I wouldn't get to do that prank!"

Samantha ignored them and said, "Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and then...Charms with Professor Flitwick..."

Bellatrix took her schedule as she looked at it, Narcissa leaning in to look as well, "Muggle studies? You'll be taking that? Why?"

"It's interesting to see them in the perspective in wizards and witches." Samantha explained, "My parents had me study with tutors on muggle studies like cooking and cleaning. They think I had to see that magic isn't everything."

"Which is why you and your parents are a disgrace to the pure blood community." Lucius Malfoy spoke as his goons followed him. There were the Lestrange brothers, Dolohov, Avery, Crabbe, Doyle and even Severus Snape. "Being friendly with muggles...Madame Inga Middleford would be disapponted." His goons chuckled as Samantha frowned deeply.

That was a low blow. Speaking of her grandmother who despised her and her own son, her own father, was the worst he can do. Inga was also pure blooded and arranged to her grandfather when his parents tried yo find him a Slavic bride. Another reason that Stefan and his family moved to France was because Inga punished Franciné with one of the unforgivable curses while pregnant with Samantha for influencing his son to appreciate "mudbloods" and thereby disgracing the generations of Middlefords before them. Samantha's face erupted with anger and she stood up, trying not to tear up in front of her adversary.

"Malfoy, you git!" James Potter raised his wand at the long haired boy. "That was a low blow!"

"You better get out of here before I hex you permanently you bastard!" Sirius spoke as he also pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Making a lady cry! Pathetic you are!"

Samantha stood in front of the boys as she told them to back down. They shrugged dissapointedly as she then stepped forward at Malfoy and said, "Congratulations, Malfoy. You have marked yourself." She turned back to walk away but came back and punched him hard in the face, making him fall down as blood dripped from his face and she took her things and the Marauders and Bellatrix smirked as Narcissa frowned, helping the platinum blonde girl.

"Now you know, Malfoy." Remus remarked, grinning, "Thou shan't challenge a girl."

The Marauders followed Samantha as she waled out, tears streaming down her face, Bellatrix and Narcissa following behind. "I wanna kill him!"

"That prank we talked about." Peter spoke, "Will it cheer you up if we used it on Malfoy?"

Samantha only cried as James' expression hardened as he spoke, "For making our friend cry, yes. Those idiots wouldn't know what hit them."


	6. First Year: Chapter 4

In that first day, Samantha cried until tears ran out while her friends frantically tried to make their friend snap out of this state. Lucius Malfoy crossed the line on the first day and it made her hate him, so much. He was a slimy git and she hated him!

On the few weeks into the term, the Gryffindors got in a brutal war of words with the Slytherin. It got to the point where students jinxed each other. Like a few days ago, Sirius and A fourth year Slytherin, got in a duel over the matter and almost hit each other with a deadly spell and therefore, both got detention.

Samantha was starting to feel well now and in the back of her mind, forgave Lucius. Her father told her that there was no point in feeling anger when it's already past and she lived by that rule. Unfortunately, the school wasn't going to be on that same page with her. Every class she had, she had her friends around her just in case, Lucius and his goons arrived to make her feel worse or insult her, but he had stayed away from her, she wondered why he would she felt better in that assumption.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." was the first words she heard as she opened her eyes, "Look at her, Sirius, she looks so adorable."

"I guess you're right, James." Sirius cooed, "Our little girl sleeping like a true beauty in the common room!"

"What time is it?" She asked them both as she yawned.

"Well, it's 7-"

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She squealed as then the two boys stopped her, as Sirius grabbed her, "Let me go, I am so gonna bite you if you don't let me go!"

"Woah, no need to be violent, love." Sirius walked away and raised his hands up, "You didn't let us finish our sentence!"

"It's Saturday, Sam." James grinned, "No need to slaughter Sirius."

"Oh." Was all she could muster, "Why wake me up then? Its a free day, it's my only day without work."

"That's because you do your homework at night, Sammy, even on weekends for Godric's sake!" James noted, "But we have urgent matters to discuss."

Sirius nodded as the corners of his lips twitched, "We have a prank to plan!"

Samantha's eyes filled with mischief and a grin appeared on her face, "What have we got?"

They called this look her "Slytherin Sam" as whenever she had that look of mischief, they knew she was ready to do something like a prank or serious things. (Pardon the pun but Serious-).The four boys considered this as a another self of Sam, like another kind of person they were speaking with.

"Where's Remus and Peter?" Remus spoke as he and their friend entered in the common room, "Peter and I listed off some pranks that might be good enough."

"Oohhhh!" Sirius clapped his hand together, "What have we got so far?"

"A few." Remus replied with a small smile, "But, first we need to find someone to prank."

"How about Slughorn?" Peter suggested hopefully, "We could jinx his potion storage?"

"I guess." Sam sighed, "But we just pranked him last week on double Potions."

It was Wednesday and it was Double Potions on the middle of the day. It was two hours of Slughorn boring them with different potions. Of course, Sam and Remus answered politely, James and Sirius decided to get them in a prank they formed and with Sam's help, modified it. It was a simple prank in which the dungeons would go dark and random fireworks would explode suddenly without alert. It was so horrifyingly hilarious and worth the month's detention for them but it was worth it!

"True." James nodded, "How about McGonagall?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius' face turned horridly, "That woman will kill me! I have high respect for her."

Remus sighed, "That is a very known fact."

"Prewett twins?" Asked Peter.

"Nah, we need to prank someone else so we can pin it on the twins..." Samantha sighed and then suddenly it hit her, "How about Malfoy and his goons? They will deserve my wrath-"

"Is it me or Slytherin Sam can get scary?" Sirius muttered as James' eyes widened in agreement

"What do we do with Snape then?" Asked Remus, ignoring his complaining companions.

"I think we better make everything he touches turn to soap." Peter grinned, "Also his hair could use some cutting!"

"Yeah, let's do that!" James smirked, "Lestrange Brothers?"

"Woah, woah!" Sirius interrupted, "I have respect for the hair man, let Snivellus keep his hair."

"Fine." Sighed disappointed James.

"Guess we'll just make sure they get stuck as animals that they are for a little while." Remus smirked as he took out a flask from his pockets, "A potion I brewed intended to makes sure they turn into the filth they are!

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. For the next hour, they wrote off and on, sharing more ideals and ways to prank others.

"How about Malfoy?" James asked his friends, "What should we have him suffer from?"

"I'll be handeling that." Smirked Sam as James whispered to Remus, "She scares me sometimes..."

"Seconding that." Sirius said as they watched the girl hurrying about her work.


	7. First Year: Chapter 5

So, what did you plan for Malfoy?" Sirius asked his friend, putting his head on her shoulders.

"That is for me to know," she closed her book and looked at Sirius with a grin, "And for you to find out."

"You've been making us guess since last night!" James whined, "I made a bet with Sirius, so I better win!'

"What bet?" Sam eyed her two friends in confusion.

"Well, we set a bet with each other about your prank." Sirius explained, "My bet is that you plan to kiss him therefore embarrass him and James' bet is that you plan to change his house robes into Gryffindor."

"You do know she's eleven years old, right?" Remus questioned the two who seemed to ignore his presence.

"Hmmm.. A little of both really." Sam admitted, "Just wait tonight. Are you all set?"

"How about Narcissa and Bellatrix?" Asked the long haired one, "Are they ready?"

"They're on our side, don't worry." Sam assures, "They're leading us into their own dungeons for goodness sake."

It was true. As soon as the feud began, Bellatrix have been cursing her own fellow housemates for her friend. Of course, Sam assured her that she was alright and it was nothing but Bellatrix didn't believe her because she knew she was hurt. Narcissa however was undecided. Were she to show house loyalty first or friendships first? But in the end, both sisters agreed to help out with the plot. Despite that Gryffindor had now a begun feud with Slytherin, Samantha tried to pull everything together. They had to get over her being friends with people from a rival house.

"Sickening potion for Boyle and Crabbe." Remus sighed as he sat with them by the Black Lake, showing the vile substance to his friends, "How are you gonna get them to drink it though?"

"Simple." James grinned, "You know every boy swoons over our little Sammy!"

"Wait, Crabbe and Goyle like you?" Remus repeated as Sam sighed.

"I didn't asked to be liked by everyone." She interjected, "It's bad enough that they stalk me."

Even the Gryffindor boys stalk her. She had to use a cloaking spell to get away from was the kind of girl that denies she's pretty but never tries.

"Okay..." Remus shrugged in understanding, "Well, I guess it's time to work now."

They got to do some homework together, especially the homework for Potions, which was a relatively long essay about Polyjuice potion. Sam then said farewell to her friends and as she walked pass the hall, she felt like she was being followed.

"Momentum!" She said as she raised her wand. And all of the sudden, everything turned slow, As she suspected, she was being followed and by Lucius Malfoy himself.

"I never thought you had the guts to stalk a girl." She smirked, "What a man you are. But right now, let us see what punishment I can give you."

"Rouge de saint!" She spoke as then she pointed her wand to his hair. The platinum blonde had red powdered glitter color his robes,"And now, you shall forget...Obliviatum de tumps!"

And therefore, Lucius Malfoy woke up without the knowledge of the encounter and fairly confused that his robes was glistening red.

"Lucius, do you know who would do such a thing?" Snape asked his fellow housemate as he sighed, shaking his head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

That night, Samantha, the Marauders and the Black sisters sat as they ate quickly immediately, reevaluating their first major prankaton on the Slytherin house.

"Have you given Crabbe and Goyle your special sickening milkshake with undying love?" James' eyebrows wiggled as Sam laughed out loud.

"Yes, I have. I even specifically in the note that they had to eat it before going to bed." Sam assured, "Otherwise, I would never talk to them again."

"Well, how about Snivellus over there?" Sirius asked.

"Done." Remus spoke, "Dolohov?"

"Almost complete, but I still need to get in the Slytherin house." Sam sighed, "Thanks for your help, you two."

Bellatrix grinned, "Anytime little Sam. I'm just happy bloody gits will get what the deserve."

"They deserved to be taught a lesson." Narcissa nodded.

"Okay, so the house elves just slip sleeping potions on the goblets." Peter informed, "Hope the plan works."

"Probably not on Snape." Remus thought out loud, "He's able to detect anything."

"He didn't detect his hair turning like some puked out crap!" Sirius joked as Sam high fived him.

"Speaking of which, Sam." Remus spoke, "How were you able to use such magic?"

"Oh, that is simple." Sam smiled, "I made up my own spells!"

"Are you serious!?" James shockly asked.

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius playfully said, making everyone in the Gryffindor table who heard it snicker.

"Anyway, I'm allowed to make my own spells."She added as she pulled out her wand, "My old school took us when we were five! We're bound to make a spell on our own as an examination in Defense de Magic class."

"I wanna go to that school!" Bellatrix grinned, "Seems like I would get away with making a dungbomb explode on the headmaster!"

"They wouldn't like that, unfortunately." Sam sighed slightly, "Their detention there is to survive a night in the Woods of the Night, which is like our forest but crawling with things that want to eat us. It was worth seeing the guy who bullied me try to escape that forest. He pissed his pants almost immediately!

"That's terrible!"Narcissa squealed, "That is illegal to do to a child or anyone at all!"

"Yes well.. That's my old school alright. Plus bullying deserves it's lessons." Sam smiled, "I think if Leurant, my good friend was here, he would have challenged you to Magical Dare."

"Yeah and I would win!" James placed his hand to his chest, making himself feel like a champion but he was smacked by Lily Evans book. As she walked away, James just stares at her.

"Oh no." Sirius sighed, "He's in love my good gits."

"James, we're only first years." Sam reminded as James continued to look dazzled. "Don't ask her on a date yet."

"I am not-"

"Shh!" Bellatrix spoke as she pointed out that the Slytherins were leaving, "That's our cue!"

"Well then my good friends." Sam grinned, clapping her hands together, "Time for mischeif!"


	8. First Year: Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy woke up as though he was being awoken by his house elves, his father asking for him. No, he awoke into hearing a deadly scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

He stirred up, awaking in shock as he saw Dolohov surrounded by real live worms, simultaneously moving around him.

"No!" Avery spoke as he looked at his face in the mirror, "My eyebrow!"

"What in the world?" Snape saw that all his belongings have been made into soap

"What is with all the ruckus!?" Lucius crankily snapped.

"Hey don't anger Lucy like that!" Goyle snapped as Crabbe nodded.

"Yeah! Don't disturb him." Crabbe added.

"What is wrong with you two!?" Lucius snapped back.

"Where's Rodulphus?" Snape asked as he looked around for the Lestrange siblings.

They then heard a rattling sound. Snape followed it and found a medium size box and took his wand from his pocket and pointed it to the box, opening it.

It was the two brothers turned into rats.

"Well isn't that nice." Lucius spoke, "You all got hit by the storm, not I."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Malfoy." Regulus spoke as he was now fully dressed in his daily school robes and pointed at his sleeping robe, "You're wearing filthy Gryffindor robes."

"What? I don't-" Regulus rolled his eye and took a mirror, reflecting Lucius, in Gryffindor robes. It was more horrible than that. Lucius and all his items wore the colors of the rival house, top to bottom. "Bloody hell!"

"A letter." Snape spoke as he darted his eye on a parchment rolled up elegantly by Lucius side. " 'You have been warned' " He read, " 'You look for dead man shoes.' "

"No signature." Regulus said as Snape handed it to him, "And unfamiliar writing as well."

"I know someone who would have done this!" Lucius angrily spoke, "And we're gonna catch that foul blood traitor!"

* * *

The five Gryffindor students, along with their two Slyetherin friends walked the halls on the way to Charms class, which was taught by Professor Flitwick, laughed as they recalled the encounters of the reactions this morning. They in fact used an undetectable watcher spell which allowed the events in the Slytherin dorm room for males to be as entertaining as promised.

"And Avery's face!" Bellatrix clapped her hands in amusement as the group continued to snicker.

"This is only the first major prank we pulled and it's magnificent!" Peter remarked as Sam nodded.

"I'm just happy that we taughted them not to mess with us." Sam added with a satisfied smile on her petite face.

"Oi, blood traitor!" Was the first insulting greeting Sam got all morning. Sam and her friends continued to ignore Malfoy and his goons as they arrived at Charms class. She took a seat beside Narcissa and Bellatrix while behind her sat Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Blood traitor, I'm talking to you!" Malfoy taunted, "Don't you ignore me!"

"I have you know Malfoy that I am in a very foul mood." Sam replied to the annoying prat behind her, "I don't care about your stupid words that are only repeated because you suck at insulting."

James smirked in front as Sirius didn't even make an effort to hide his smirk. Peter grinned and Remus tried to hide his amusement by giving Sam the disappointed face. Before Malfoy could reply, Professor Flitwick entered regally, walking into the class and climbing his stack of books.

"Good day to all of you." Professor Flitwick greeted, "As you all know, we are done with simple charms and learning how to use them. Now, I want all of you to try out any charm that you can think off. I shall be evaluating you all with how well you perform this charm."

Everyone was ecstatic and some were moaning that its impossible, including Peter, who happens to be slightly unwell in Charms. "Now, in precisely thirty minutes, I want you all to have your charms ready by then and we will test it out afterwards."

Sam remembered something that she always wanted to do, she wanted to use a charm that could be used for communication and instructions that may help a witch or wizard in tasks. Sam took out her quill and started to think of any charm. Her father told her many charms and spells and tried them all but it easy, all were too risky. She let out a sigh as it came to her. The Patrons Charm! She read it in one of the ancient archives in Saint Jeanne and she just might use it. According to the scroll, it wasn't that modified yet as the wizards who created the spell only managed to release it as a defense spell. But she was unsure about this charm. It took quite sometime for the wizards who made this charm to control it and she, a student, doing that? It was impossible but she was willing to try and see if it'll work.

After many minutes, Professor Flitwick tapped his wand, which meant that time is up. Malfoy was bragging to Crabbe and Goyle about his decision to use a hexing charm. Sam couldn't help let out a mischievous grin as she eyed Crabbe and Goyle, who looked at Lucius like they both planned to marry him.

"It seemed that Mr. Malfoy is rather cheerful." Flitwick remarked, "Come down here, Mr. Malfoy. Show us your charm."

Lucius mumbled something as he went down but no one heard it. He took a breath, getting his wand out. Flitwick took his own wand and placed a target a few meters away.

A few moments later, Lucius said his spell. It was a made up charm that caused the dummy to burn. The Slytherin students clapped for the infamous Malfoy heir and he managed to snicker, eyeing Samantha who looked unimpressed.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Flitwick exclaimed, "Who's next?"

James was next who did the Wingardium Leviosa charm and used it to explode a dungbomb in the air and entered the detention class later. Then Sirius who used a stunning charm at Crabbe, earning detention as well. Remus, who used a book binding charm, did excellently and gained ten points for Gryffindor and then a few people followed as well as Peter who managed to burn some books from a failed exploding charm.

Bellatrix took it to the next level by making a scaring charm, making some people scream, including Malfoy and his goons (Crabbe wet his pants) and also earned detention. Narcissa did rather well as she did a flower glowing charm. Sam couldn't help it notice that Lucius stared at Narcissa thoughtfully and she felt this in her gut that she felt jealous of that for some reason.

She snapped out of it when she was called out, "Miss Middleford, it's your turn." She nodded, standing up and walking down at the front. She took a deep breath and immediately took out her magnificent wand and thought about her happiest memory, she first thought of her loving family, especially her father. Without doubt, she exclaimed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Flitwick's eyes widened as her want released a silvery mist until it formed and released a bluish owl, flying around. Everyone was thinking the same thing: She was a powerful witch. She followed it until it disappeared and everything stood silent. Flitwick slowly clapped and her friends stood up in amazement, enthusiastically clapping for their friend. "Amazing! Brilliantly done, Miss Middleford! No one has been able to completely release a Patronus that way you did until now! I award Gryffindor fifty points for this brilliant feat!"

* * *

After Charms was over, it was the lunch feast. Everyone now talked about it. It spreaded like the wind and now, Samantha Middleford, a mere first year, is now the most popular girl in Hogwarts. Samantha sighed as she hid her head down, to try and stop everyone from looking at her in an interested manner. "Make it stop!" She whispered to Sirius as she continued to hide.

"Hey you lot!" Sirius exclaimed, "She needs some space, you dimwits!"

"Awww Little Sammy is our popular chick!" Teased James and Bellatrix causing her to sigh.

"I didn't ask for all this attention.." She replied back, idly sighing.

Remus shrugged, "Its bad enough everyone is teasing her, you too?"

"What?" James mouthed loudly as Remus gave him a glare, "She's been popular since like a few months ago!"

"She doesn't want the attention." Narcissa pointed out the obvious.

"Exactly." Remus remarked, "Not everyone is like you James."

"At least you're story is as talked about Malfoy's embarrassing wake up prank." Peter tried to make Sam feel better and she just let out a huff of a small giggle.

"Hey blood traitor!" Avery spoke as he approached Sam, "Malfoy wants to duel you."

"What?" Sam raised a brow, "Since when?"

"Since now." Malfoy approached them with a grin in his face, "Midnight, at the Black Lake."

"Why should I accept that pathetic proposal?" Sam snickered back, "I dare say you are such a charmer."

"Severus will be my second, he is skilled enough." The platinum blond told as Sirius glared at him.

"I'll be her second." Sirius said as he stood up, leveling with the Malfoy heir, "But I don't think she need it,You skank. She can kick your sorry arse any day."

"How dare you!?" Avery almost lunged at Sirius but Samantha stood up, raising her wand at him. He stopped and resumed his proper standing position.

"You want a duel to happen, isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?" A voice crept behind the first years as they looked behind, it was Professor Martinus Heberus, the successor of Professor Galatea Merrythought, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He had a broad figure, rather tall, with green leaning eyes with mahogany colored hair that was cut in a pleasant style. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Tomorrow in our class, we shall have one in my class. You may choose your seconds and prepare yourselves. I shall even ask Dumbledore's permission."

He eyed Lucius as his eyes went a little wide as he got back to his current composure and said, "Of course, Professor Heberus."

"Very good." the DADA professor satisfied with his answer spoke, "You as well, Miss Middleford."

"I shall do my best...sir." Sam spoke, now glaring at the platinum blond.

"I shall see you in class tomorrow." Heberus then took his leave as Malfoy glared back at Samantha and marched away.

"I think he wasn't planning to show up." Bellatrix spoke as she watched Lucius sit down the Slytherin table, "He was gonna stand you up, that git!"

"Well, didn't work to well for him, did it?" James grinned as he looked at Sam, "Kick his sorry arse, Sam!"

Sam shrugged, "With pleasure."


	9. First Year: Chapter 7

Samantha woke up as early as she could, she checked the clock by the mantle, it read: _4:50_

She sat up from her bed, looking out the window, it was still dark's reign. Suddenly, tapping sounds came from her window. She put her sleeping robe on and opened the window. It was getting colder as winter descended upon them. As she looked out the wide open window, she saw her elegant and loyal eagle owl, Angelina, was holding a parcel with a parchment attached to it. Angelina flied in and sat on the table, dropping the package she delivered to her owner.

Samantha took her wand and muttered the Lumos charm, allowing light out from the tip. She pet her owl as she then took the mysterious package. She looked for the name of the sender and it wrote: Leurant de Troussuê. Samantha grinned as she opened the letter.

 _'Sammie,  
How are you? Is Hogwarts good? Are they treating you right? I hope so. If not, I think they would have to face me. Saint Jeanne isn't the same without you, it has become a rather gloomy place without you...You always seem to make it the most brightest place when you're around. I would also apologize about not being able to write to you...Saint Jeanne is killing us with the Examen de Niveau-'_

The Examen de Niveau is the placement exam in Saint Jeanne. When you get to be part of the academy, they sort you by the ability of your young magic. There are only three houses: Éblouissante ( represented by a wolf as representation and red in robes), Académique (Sam and Leurant's house, owl in representation and blue robes are worn) and Merveille (represented by a honey badger and wear white robes.)

You take an exam for placement in you first high year to see if you remain with your house or you change houses. Of course, it was stressful due to high expectations.

' _Annnyyywayy, I goty results today...I will be staying with Académique, fifteen from our house got moved to Merveille and two to Éblouissante. I miss you, you crazy hag! The date of your birth is gonna come soon...My mother gave me something, it was my grandmother's...A necklace. Happy Birthday! I hope to see you again in Christmas...if not then summer. A biéntot! Leurant.'_

 _"_ That boy..." She chuckled silently as she closed the letter. She took the parcel with one hand and saw the blue gem necklace, which made her smile. She didn't hesitate to put it on her as she mumbled a chatm to let her wand float on its own.

* * *

The morning went as usual and Sam was the first to bathe and being the early bird, she woke up everyone.

"Lily, wake up!" Sam smiled, shaking her redhead friend, who responded by placing the blanket on her head, groaning.

"You seem happy." Alice said, getting up from her bed lazily.

"Why wouldn't she be happy today?" Marlene spoke, getting her robes from her luggage. "She gets to kick Malfoy's sorry ass today!"

"I think that's not the only reason." Molly grinned, pointing at a piece of parchment with a mysterious name on it. "She received something from a mysterious someone!"

"Leurant is not just a mysterious someone!" Sam replied to her, defensively. "He's my best friend!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Marlene smirked, "It's a he!"

"She's also got a necklace from him!" Alice said as she read the letter, "Romantic!"

"You can always count on a guy to buy you jewelry before impregnating you!" Marlene joked, "Just use protection-"

"He doesn't like me that way!" Sam exclaimed, "Besides...he's taken."

"By whom?" Lily croaked out as she got off her bed.

"Well... Leurant is already engage to marry someone-"

"What!?" The girls shocked by the revelation, huffed.

"His family is rich." She explained, "Their family is also a former aristocratic one. But Leurant is the only direct descendant now, so to keep the line going, they arranged him to Louise Kitcher, a German muggle with the same business as Leurant's family."

The girls looked at their friend, searching for sadness in her eyes. To them she clearly liked him, she felt affection for him despite not meeting the guy. But she was ready to let him go.

"But to me, it's too unfair." Sam admitted truthfully, "It feels rather unacceptable...to be forced to marry a person you aren't in love with...it's...I think wholeheartedly that love should never be forced, because love is the most special thing on earth."

Marlene began to clap, "That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard!"

"I know!" Alice fake wiped tears, "Little Sam is growing up!"

"Oh stop it." Sam playfully chuckled, "Get up, time for breakfast, so hurry up!"

* * *

Breakfast was eventful and exciting as always. Bellatrix sat with Remus as they playfully talked, Narcissa chuckled lightly as Sirius made a joke. The Gryffindor girls were the talk of the school as always because everyday, a new fashion trend erupted because of them.

"Good morning!" Sam greeted to her friends as Bellatrix slowly ate.

"She's too happy." Bellatrix guessed, "Something happened!"

"Her best friend wrote to her." Alice grinned, "He even gave her a necklace!"

"Let me see!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly as she revealed it from her robes. "It looks beautiful!"

"It's their family heirloom." Sam smiled, "I am happy about being part of the family."

Sirius frowned as he saw her giggle about something. He felt something...a rage of some sorts... Wait... Is he jealous!? No no no...she's his close friend, he can't fall for her!

"So..uh.. You excited for today?" Sirius changed the topic, "You get to kick that girly git's sorry arse today!"

"Exactly!" James grinned widely, "He will get so owned today!"

"Have you got your spells ready?" Remus asked Sam as she replied with a nod.

"And make sure you get a chance to avenge me too!" Bellatrix added, "That git took my cat and threw it over the window last night...Blacklie isn't pleased."

"That's because you let Blacklie on his bed." Narcissa pointed out, "It did almost claw him."

"That is because he insulted Blacklie!" Bellatrix argued, "Does that mean you would not get insulted if I called you 'an ugly piece of shit'?"

Narcissa didn't respond and sighed, looking down at her breakfast.

"Have you guys done Christmas shopping?" Sam spoke, reducing the tension, "I don't know shat do get you guys yet."

"I'll be pleased if you get me a date with Evans over there." James suggested as he stared at Lily in awe.

"Not gonna happen." Sam immediately spoke as the boy with round glasses pouted, "Oh do not pout!"

"Oh, mail is here." Peter looked up as messenger owls flied in and Sam smiled as she saw two owls head her way and dropped her mail. She handed them payment and continued to pet them and left.

"He finally wrote back!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Sirius frowned.

"My brother Lucian!" She grinned, unsealing the parchment as she read:

'I will be home in Christmas. You will meet Herthia soon. Study hard and continue to excel. I love you - Lucian'

"He's coming home!" Sam squealed happily,

"You once mentioned that he's a sort of auror." Remus remembered as Sam nodded.

"Uh, yes." Sam responded, "For the Parlement de Magic. He chases down threats for them as a Fantôme Chasse. He's currently on duty."

"Why didn't he go to Hogwarts?" Narcissa questioned, "If you do not mind."

"It's because he fell for this young girl attending Beaubaxton Academy." Sam sighed, "Since she said she wouldn't date him if he left France, so he graduated their in Saint Jeanne."

"It seems they are ready to lose to us." Malfoy remarked as they walked pass.

"Oh shove off you git!" Bellatrix hissed, standing up but Sam grabbed her, trying to calm her down. "Sam let me at him!"

"Bella, that he-git is not worth it." Sam spoke, "People think he's smart but he's foolish enough to go pass the border line."

"Exactly." Narcissa agreed, "Now come on. We'll be late for class."


	10. First Year: Chapter 8

After a few classes, it was finally DADA and Professor Heberus was already in the room, sitting there as he waited for students come in. Samantha sat with Sirius by her side and just behind her Bellatrix and Narcissa, next them was Remus and James and Peter sat with Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Welcome." Professor Heberus spoke as his voice echoed through the dull room, "Today, I have been given permission to allow a duel among you. Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

"Now, if the participants shall step forward." He added as Sirius stood up with Sam and Lucius stood up with Severus. "I want a very skilled and honorable duel from you. Rules are that you may use freelance spells and any spell will be varied exceptions on the three unforgivable curses."

"Let us just end this." Lucius mumbled as Severus and Sirius got behind the duelers with wand in hand, prepared to take over for their duel partner.

"Begin!" Cried Heberus as Samantha and Lucius bowed to each other and got in stance. They started immediately.

"Protego Maxima!" Lucius exclaimed loudly as flame erupted from his wand, Sam dodged the attack and ran in the side, "It seems you can't do duels, Blood-traitor."

"Tarantallegra!" Shouted Sam at Lucius' legs, which started to dance uncontrollably. Everyone from the Gryffindor house chuckled, even the Black sisters laughed!

Snape muttered something that seemed like a counter spell and Sirius glared at him as Lucius recovered from the Dancing charm.

"Riffindo!" Lucius' wand released the charm, hitting Samantha's left cheek, severing it as blood struck down.

"That is unacceptable!" Sirius complained as he worriedly stared at Sam and then glared at Malfoy.

"Too bad this is a freelance duel." Snape countered.

"No one asked you, Snivellus!" James Potter loudly exclaimed, making the Gryffindor house scoff loudly.

"Avis!" Sam's charm released at Lucius, as birds started to flock around him, trying to attack him, allowing him to tumble down and Snape took over.

"Muffliato!" He shouted as Samantha suddenly fell to her knees and put her arms to her ears as voices started to pummel her head.

"Make it stop!" She cried as Bellatrix and Narcissa stood up but Remus stopped them.

Sirius took over and said, "Incendio Maximus!" As then, a fire rope was about to attack him when Snape countered it by saying, "Deflecto Incendio!"

Their wands power clashed, fighting for dominance as then Sam stood up and Malfoy shouted "Stupefy!" At her and she replied, "Protego Maximum!"

It was getting intense and both houses were panicking as it escalated. They wanted to stop it but Heberus just stood there and watched it turn into a death match. Samantha got another cut on her thigh as Snape said the Riffindo charm and Sirius managed to burn Malfoy's robe with the Incendio charm. They kept throwing charms and spells at each other until Samantha decided to end it once and for all when Malfoy said this.

"I think your Squib of a brother would be proud of you losing!"

She shielded herself with a spell until she reached Malfoy and stood in front of him, she punched him and he fell down as then she did the same to Snape and left the room. Everyone didn't know what to do as they were astounded with how she finished it. Malfoy's goons immediately helped the pair as Heberus sighed and dismissed the class.

* * *

Sam stared at the stars as she laid down the Astronomy tower. She decided to skip the rest of the day and just rest. Her cuts were healed up and her clothes were repaired with magic. She use to this all the time with her brother(stargazing) ,they would just go at the garden maze and lay down by the grass with a telescope in hand to marvel at the cosmos. He angered her deeply, Malfoy. He was cruel, vile and she loathed him completely.

"Sam." She sat up as she heard her name be called and saw Sirius. "Hey, I was looking for you. You did miss dinner you know."

"I was just stargazing..." Samantha sighed, "It reminded me of when I was little, my brother and I would ran around the gardens until we found the perfect spot to look at the stars."

"Can I join you?" Sirius asked as San laid down and nodded. Sirius laid down beside her as she looked up, her arms in her stomach and he looked at her. How much he loved her eyes that always lingered with light and wonder.

"I hate him so much." Samantha muttered as she sighed, "He had no right to call him that way..."

"Do you mind me asking?" Sirius spoke, "Why did he say your brother was a Squib?"

"Because he is." Sam admitted as she sighed, "One day, during his first year working, he chased down a Death Eater and he was joined by four more and my brother was alone in chasing after then as his fellow Fantôme Chasse were being beaten. He lost...very much outnumbered, he was tortured by them so long...he lost his gift of magic...he's been ashamed of himself ever since...I just... He didn't deserve that.."

"I am very sorry to hear that." Sirius told her as Sam looked at him, "It would be hard on anyone, to lose such a gift like magic..."

"Thank you for backing me up today." Sam smiled at him.

"No problem." Sirius smiled, "It was nice to be your second."

"I think we better go." Sam exclaimed as Sirius immediately stood up and helped her up. They walked together in the corridor that led up to the Gryffindor dorms and when they got to the common room, Samantha and Sirius bid each other good night.

"Wait!" Samantha spoke as Sirius turned around. She kissed his cheek lightly as his cheeks showed pinkish rays on his face and she left him there, in shock.

When Sam got to her dorm, she found that everyone slept soundly. She got changed and when she was about to lay down, she saw a small parcel on her bed with a note.

She took the note and opened it slowly as it read:

'I am sorry.'

Her eyebrows raised as she took the small parcel, which revealed a golden ring with a green gem in the form of heart laid there. She examined it before placing it in her right hand's fourth finger. When she looked at it, she felt in awe with the ring. But it made her wonder, who sent this?


	11. First Year: Chapter 9

After that, there were no classes because Dumbledore said earlier, "Today, you shall enjoy moments you have with your closest friends before you go and spend your coldest days with the people who make it warm, your loved ones."

So the group decided to go out and play in the snow by the Black Lake, which turned out to be a bad idea because the boys (Exception with Remus as he placed a charm on his body to make him lighter so he wouldn't break the ice) broke down the ice and fell. It was hilarious at first but the cold got to them and someone couldn't swim (It's James.). Which lead to them now having a cold that Madame Pompfrey said she could heal in a little while.

Sam smiled as she now had all the presents she had bought for her family and friends. She started to wrap them up in the muggle way as she saw it to be more special. She was up all night for it too. As she finished the last of the many packages, she turned the light charm off and headed to bed.

* * *

Today was the start of Christmas break and Sam woke up as early as she could and dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit and placed all the presents in an extendable bag she had and walked off to give presents. Time for a nice holiday surprise!

It was now 7 a.m and two hours from now, everyone would be off to the trains to get home. Everyone were having breakfast but Sam, despite being the first one to wake, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Potter!" Lily Evans called as James gave her a wide smile, "Have you seen Sam?"

"We've been looking for her all morning, we haven't found her." James sighed but quickly grinned, "So uh, do I get a Christmas kiss?"

"Not in a million years." Lily spat out and walked off.

"Nicely done with the ladies, mate." Sirius teased as James glared at him.

"Shut up." He mumbled as Sirius laughed.

Suddenly, everyone heard a Christmas jingle play out and then the double doors opened widely as Sam smirked, entering as she marched in saying, "Merry Christmas!"

As she waved her ivory wand, presents appeared in front of all students and the teachers even!

"Don't open it till Christmas!" She warned as she chuckled. The Slytherin table were shocked that they got presents from the one they dubbed as "La Reine Gryffindor". Lucius was confused as Samantha walked up to him and handed him a box.

"Merry Christmas." She spoke with a sincere smile and Lucius was puzzled. He insulted her, he did her wrong in every possible way. And yet, she was standing in front of him with a present on hand for him. "Just don't open it before Christmas."

Everyone stood still and stared as they waited for him to take it. He doubted but took it gently. Samantha smiled and she leaned towards him and whispered, "Thank you for your present. The portrait told me..."

Lucius eyes widened and she chuckled at his reaction. She found out!?

"And...I forgive you." Her ghostly whisper ended as people started to thank her for the presents. And in that day of that year, Lucius Malfoy felt his beat hardest and fastest for Samantha Middleford.


	12. Christmas Break: 1

_Draco's eyes widened as he finished the written words and he couldn't truly believe it, His father became known to one of the most kindest person he's never met and in his mind, it seemed so impossible for a person like that to even exist, was it possible for such a kind person to exist?_

 _He flipped to the next page as he was now curious for more about the unknown woman._

 **December 24th 1971**

When everyone got to the platform 9 3/4, Sam met up with a surprise...her brother Lucian picked them up! Her brother was always away as he was always serving abroad.

"Lucian!" She squealed as she ran up to her tall and lean brother and hugged him tightly. He had his father's exact image, except his hair, blonde like his mother's. He smiled as he returned her hug, almost lifting her up.

"How have you been?" He asked her with a huge smile on his face, releasing her from the hug.

"Magnifiqué!" She replied happily as James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stood behind her, "Oh, Lucian! I forgot, these are my friends from the same house. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew!"

"Nice to meet you guys." Lucian smiled and shook their hands and then leveled with his sister's height and whispered, "They are pranksters too right?"

"Yes they are!"

"Well that is great!" Lucian clapped his hands toghter and grinned evily, "We now have a way to prank that ghastly guy from the other street who called me "assdung"!"

"I like him already!" James exclaimed, grinning as the others released a smirk. They are going to like this Christmas together.

"Come on now, Harold is waiting on us and you know he likes to keep schedule right." Lucian said as they nodded and left thw platform.

When they got out, it was a muggle car, a limo to be exact. Samantha smiled as Sirius and James stared at it in awe. "First time in a muggle car?" Both nodded and were escorted inside and every inch of the car, they looked in awe while the others just conversed.

They sat in and smiled as then their muggle driver, Harold, drove out slowly into the big English estate. All eyes (except Sam and her brother) widenes and looked at Sam.

"My famous grandfather is also a earl." Sam smiled, "This is my home."

"Well, technically it's mine." Lucian joked earning a light punch from his sister. The garden was still greenish despite the snow. It was a sort of winter summer land. Flowers filled with beautiful color

"You still don't seat as the Earl, dear brother!"

"Did you grow up here?" Peter asked as she shook her head.

"I usually was here only holiday, despite not speaking perfect English, because everyone spoke Latin." She admitted, "But some the fondest of memories I had were here."

"Do you miss France?" Remus asked her as she nodded, her brother going in.

"My home in France was near a lake, we always went there when we were younger." Samantha smiled, "I miss it but... This is my home now and so far, it's good."

They finally went inside and saw how normal here house was but sure, they had magical items and house elves but muggle, they did things like normal people because they were very close with muggles and since their family was prominent in muggle and magic terms, they had to balance both.

"My father and mother are out, they had to attend a party but they'll be home soon." Sam informed them as they walked through the portrait hall, "My mother went nuts with making your rooms but I stopped her before she let it be crazy."

They then stopped by a red door and she smiled, "Boys, welcome to your rooms."

It was a very very very huge room. Four separate big king sized beds decorated with their own tastes and of course, Gryffindor banners around the room. There were bookshelves on the wall in the shape of a lion as books and comic books filled them. There were paintings and a long table with their names carved in chairs. Their luggage was already in the closets and everything was strictly fixed and amazingly, clean. Hell, there was even a Qudditch set and brooms on the side for them to practice the sport.

"This is bloody amazing!" Sirius spoke excitedly as he ran to his beautifully made bed as James went to the Qudditch set and Peter went to the comic books. Remus smiled as he took out a book from lion shaped bookshelf.

"There's even a bathroom jacuzzi there." Sam grinned as the boys cheered.

"Your house is just brilliant!" Peter happily said.

"So, is Qudditch popular in France?" James asked the brunette who shook his head. He frowned, "Why not?"

"Qudditch is a growing sport...since we beat Italy for the World Cup last year!" She replied enthusiastically, "We fortunately are more loving of Liberté! It's like Qudditch only we don't have seven players, we have five. Two Chassê, A Gardien and two Attaquant!"

"How do you play that?" Sirius questioned her as she smiled.

"Well, there is one hoop at two ends for the two teams. Now, a Chassê chases the Attaquant and make sure they don't get the round ball called Fragelité into their base hoop and a Gardien keeps the balls out the hoop. It is quite brilliant."

"Maybe we should play it soon!" Remus smiled as he looked up from his book. Sirius nodded at him and grinned.

"Probably in the summer!" Sam smiled at them, "But right now, let us enjoy the Christmas break."

"Buutt I want to play it!" James sighed as he let out a pout.

"Then take them to the bunker, we can level it up." A familiar voice rang out and Sam looked up and smiled widely, there stood her father, Stefan Antonius Middleford. She ran up to him and hugged him widely as he hugged her back,"How was Hogwarts? Was it as fun as it use to be?"

"Yes! It has changed slightly in staff,"Samantha mentions as Dumbledore, who was her father's teacher in Transfiguration when he studied there, was now Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"I know and I am pleased with it." He admitted as he grinned, "So here are the boys! Tell me, do you enjoy pranking? I would like nothing more than to prank my butler Fletcher but it would angry the missus-"

"Do not be such a bad influence on them, Stefan!" A strong French accent erupted and there stood Frances Maximilliné Middleford (nee Aurélie) as she crossed her arms staring at her husband and looked at the boys and smiled, "Not that I blame you boys!" And she then saw her daughter and beamed happily and tackled her daughter into a hug, "Hebe! My daughter!"

The boys snorted as Stefan smirked with them at Samantha's nickname.

"My, I better go help in the kitchen!" Frances smiled as she left the room and the boys bursted in laughter.

"Awww! Looks like we have another nickname for our little girl!" Teased Sirius as Sam rolled her eyes, "Little Hebe!"

"Yeah!" James grinned with Remus as Sam glared at them now, "Hebe will be our calling for you from now on!"

"Ugh! It's bad enough my mother calls me by my secondary name which makes my name sound icky!" Sam sighed sadly, "I mean my brother has a better secondary name! It's Marcellus!"

"That would be because I'm hot, awesome and no one can resist this." Lucian smirked as he said this. Samantha's look could have earned a nice award. She looked at her brother in disgust and just shook her head in playful disappointment.

"I'm sorry but that was a very bad joke." Sam responded as her brother rolled his eyes. "So I heard from a little bird you planned to propose to Herthia Sommestöme?"

Lucian frowned and groaned, "Dad!"

"I couldn't help not telling anyone!" Stefan sighed, "If I told your mother, she would have not shut up about it."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Sam assured eerily, "But show me the ring!"

"Fine.." Lucian took a small heartshape red velvet box and handed it to his little sister, who excitedly opened it and stared at it in awe. "Dad gave it to me as my first inheritance...It's Maman Gertrude's ring...She and Papa Richârd have been together for sixty-nine and a half years...she wanted me to have it to propose to Herthia."

Gertruds and Richârd Aurélie were both magic geniuses that respected the ideals of supporting muggles and half bloods despite being pure-bloods themselves and passed on the muggle ideas to his daughter who showed it to Stefan and opened his eyes. Sam loved them so much and missed them.

"Are they visiting us?" Sam asked hopefully as Lucian nodded.

"Just before the New Years." Lucian smiled, "Maman Gertrude is healing vastly."

"That is so good to here!" Sam smiled delighted.

"Sam! You have visitor!"

"Who is it, Maman?" Samantha exited the room, being followed by the four boys through the gigantic staircase made of pillars of marble. The sight of a boy with those eyes she had always known, "Oh my Merlin!"

"Bonjour, Sammie!" A familiar voice rang as Sam hurriedly ran down the stairs and saw him: Leurant.

"Mon ami!" She chuckled as she hugged him tight, "It's been so long!"

"Months away from a bear hug is quite crappy." Leurant chuckles as he reluctantly returned the hug as he saw her new found friends followed. "Three cancelled flights and well, could have walked here faster."

"Oh, uh..Leurant. These are my new friends! James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Guys, this is Leurant de Trossuê, my best friend!"

The boys admit, he was handsome. He has brown hair and these amazing brownish eyes that give you this amazing feel. Samantha smiled as Leurant put his hand out to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you all!" He grinned at them as the reluctantly shook his hand. "Samantha's wrote a lot about you."

"I hope nice ones." Sirius glanced at the two fluent French speakers before him as they whispered to each other.

"She said you were nice guys." Leurant spoke with a smile. "Told me you also love pranking. You should know that this girl right here almost got expelled for blowing up the toilet in the headmaster's office and then blew up fireworks all over the schools."

She smiled widely as she nudged him, "I wasn't alone in that. You helped by sacrificing that good strawberry pie in that douche of a professor named Rowena Fratwat."

"Ugh, I hated her." Leurant frowned, making a face, "She gave me a T in the longest essay I made about the Fairy Revolution."

"Yeah and she also gave me a D in my essay about magical beasts." Sam sighed, "Have you gotten to do that elaborate prank that we planned so she would resign?"

"Well..." Leurant bit his lip excitedly, "She resign! I had to TP her whole house and then exploded dung bombs everywhere!"

"Yes! I am so proud of you!" Sam grinned as she rang a bell and called for the butler and Gregory came down as Sam said, "Lead Master Leurant to his rooms."

Leurant left and the boys looked at her and she raised a brow, "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Remus teased as Sam playfully rolled her eyes.

"He's my best friend, I've known him since I was five. Of course I like him...as a brother." Sirius stared at her as he tried to find reassurance on that. "I can't love him that way..he has to marry someone else soon as he graduates Saint Jeanne."

"He can't marry someone he doesn't loves!" James spat out, "That's life suicide!"

"Well, he accepted that." Samantha sighed, "He already agreed."

"M-mistress Samantha!" A house elf waled up to her and she went to him as he held three boxes. "These arrived for you!"

"Oh, thank you!" Samantha smiled and hugged him, surprising him as he probably never received hugs before. She then took it and placed it under the tall Christmas tree. The staff of the house just started to decorate the house with Christmas decorations. It was three days into Christmas and with all the business they had to do, they didn't have the time to even plan Christmas decorating.

"This two presents are from my cousins." Sirius recognized as he knelt down to the tree, "This is... Green. Who's it from?"

"There's a letter." Remus spoke as he handed it to Samantha.

"Oh...it's from Malfoy." Samantha smiled as she opened the envelope. "He sent me a present."

"You're on friendly terms with a guy who insulted you?" Peter frowned along with the boys, "Samantha that's not good!"

"Guys. He apologized to me." Sam spoke as she looked up from the letter. "And anyone capable of asking for my forgive is capable of a second chance. Now, before we create a fight about this small thing, let's go and do something nice."

That very night, the four along with the Elder Middleford child and Leurant started to use the muggle invention, called the Telephone, to prank other people around the house.

"Shh, it's ringing!"Lucian snapped to them ghostly, causing them to nod and handing it to Sirius Black, "Here, try it! Just speak clearly and it'll be good."

Sirius took the phone, placing it upon his ear, "Hello?" asked the person in the other line.

"Hey, uh, my name is Quilt Lobertsface, um, yeah I heard you sell vagina pictures?" He looked at the people around him cracking up already as he tried not to laugh as well.

"What the bloody hell-" And with that he hang up, Sirius started chuckling so hard, he fell upon the floor.

"That was good!" Samantha said, trying to stop her chuckling from ruining her words.

"That was so bloody embarassing!" He complained as Lucian patted his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you know what? I'm proud of you for saying that." Lucian shook his head proudly, wiping his fake tears, "You are my favorite now!"

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite!"Leurant and Samantha cried, looking at each other, "No, I'm his favorite!"

"Ha! I feel so popular now!" Lucian grinned, seeing the two fight over him and whispered to Sirius' ear. "Yeah, you're my favorite."


	13. Christmas Break: 2

**December 25th, 1971**

amantha opened her eyes as she was being shook awake by someone.

"Sam, wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix and Narcissa grinning at her.

"N-narcissa? Bella?.. When did you get here?" Sam sleepily asked as she sat up from her bed

"Just now." Bellatrix smiled as she sat at the foot of the bed, "Sorry we woke you."

"Not at all." She gave her first morning greeting to them as she sighed, "So how did you get here?"

"Via Floo network." Narcissa said as their friend nodded, "Just.."

"Our parents hate your parents.." Bellatrix sighed, "So... We had to lie about it. Not that I feel bad about it."

"Well I feel bad about it!" Narcissa cried and looked over to her friend and gives out an apologetic smile, "But we wanted to be with you this Christmas, see how you are and all."

Samantha frowned at it all as she looked at her two friends. They made a sacrifice on probably being disowned by just coming here then. She then said, "Thank you...but if it leads to bad, just know I will be here."

"So, what do you do in this place?" Bellatrix asked as she tried to divert their attention away from the previous topic. "I mean, it seems like a prison here."

"Sometimes it does feel like a prison." Samantha softly admitted, "I always wondered what was life outside... I mean Leurant and my brother were the only friends I had growing up. Anyway, we have a maze garden with a lot of fun, a horsing relay down the farm, a hunting lodge a few miles away and then there's my tree house, lots of pranking machines down there."

Bellatrix grinned and said, "I for one cannot wait to see the tree house."

"Oh you'll love it." Sam grinned widely, "The booby traps are wonderful."

"So the boys have arrived?" Narcissa asked as Sam nodded.

"They're sharing a room. James parents just arrived." Sam replied.

"I hope you got our presents!" Narcissa delightedly spoke, "We haven't opened ours yet too, so I hope we can open it together."

"I haven't opened mine, don't you worry." Sam promised and then added, " You can stay here with me. This bed is big enough for the three of us."

"It will do." Bellatrix smiled and then walked over and saw a familiar family crest in a letter by the mantle piece, "Malfoy family crest... Sam, he sent you something?"

"He did." Samantha confirmed, "He apologized for his behaviour and sent a present. I can't see what's in there until we wake up tomorrow."

Samantha felt like she earned this nasty looks from the Black sisters but it's a real one. A big real nasty dual look from her girl friends.

"What?" Samantha frowned widely.

"Sam, I am so sorry but Lucius may have said sorry but he hurt you." Narcissa reminded as Bellatrix agreed wholeheartedly.

"Exactly! That guy is playing your mind!" Bellatrix added, "He likes to toy with people."

"Guys." Samantha smiled at them, "He apologized. Narcissa, he apologized to you when he accidentally broke your quill."

"This is different, Sam." Narcissa insisted, "You know very well that he hurt you so bad."

"People deserve second chances." Sam answered as she gave them a smile, "He has had a change of heart believe me."

"Sam." Bellatrix spoke," J-just be careful about this thoughts of yours.. They tend to hurt you. You are too kind to everyone."

"I guess I am the problem." Sam admitted, "I believe people can change and you don't... Listen..I don't wanna fight about this.. How about early breakfast then I shall show you around?"

The Black sisters smiled and only silently wanted to kill Malfoy. He was playing a dangerous game.

It finally came to that day. Christmas day was here! Sam arose with her brother, Lucian and his girlfriend, Herthia Sommestöme and decided to go out and ski by the mountain they appeared to with the help if her brother.

When Lucian broke up with his long time French girlfriend, he was pretty torn up about it and was pretty heartbroken. Samantha had tried to console her brother but even cheering charms didn't work. One day, when he was in a sort of exchange in department in Sweden, he met the most challenging girl yet. She had piercing grey eyes that reminded him of the beautiful night, a very beautiful face he could never forget. Of course, she was heart covered as she apparently was the top Auror of Sweden. She beat him in tests too which made him more attracted to the girl. But what he loved about the girl was her rare morphing abilities, which people found quite intimidating.

The transfer was for only two months and a week before he left, he asked her on a date and she only said yes when he beat her at the test, which got him no sleep at all because he studied the book from the cover. But before he left, they decided to get together in a long distance relationship and promised to owl each other. They'd been dating for four years.

Samantha's encouragement of the relationship despite not meeting Herthia in personal helped his brother a lot, knowing that his family liked the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

Samantha had to be honest, she liked Herthia, I mean she was funny, witty, intelligent, brilliant conversational person and just the most amazing prankster Samantha looked up to. She once pranked the whole Ministry of Magic in Sweden by placing these little screaming dolls to wake them all up. It had been a hilarious sight, according to Lucian.

It was breakfast when they got back to the mansion and her friends asked her where she was but they found the answer when they looked at her outfit. They each handed her their present and each were special to her. From Remus, she got a copy of the Merchant of Venice in original print, then from James, she got a broom so that they could sign up for the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. Sirius got her a beautiful journal with her initials on it while Peter got her a comic book she had been wanting for her collection.

The Black sisters gave their presents and it was something Samantha would always hold dear. Narcissa got her a hand fan she made with magic and Bellatrix got her a set of bow and arrows which was custom made for her.

Samantha also made sure she gave them the most amazing presents: To Sirius, she gave a scarf she knitted herself, to James, she gave a Quidditch conditioning set for his broom while to Remus, she gave him a set of books on how to make spells and whilst to Peter, she gave him a signed comic he had been talking about recently.

She never forgot about the Black sisters as she gave Narcissa a set of beautification products and to Bellatrix, a book on instructed pranking. Let us just say they were happy about what ever they got.

"Hebê!" Her mother's French accent spoke as she came to her from the tree, "Your father and I got you something."

"Maman!" Samantha frowned, "I told you to give out the money you planned to use for my Christmas presents to the house-elves as bonus!"

"Wait.. You pay your house-elves!?" Bellatrix's eyes widened as Samantha nodded.

"No no.." Mrs. Middleford smiled, "We've been wanting to give it to you long ago but.. You said you didn't wanna play anymore."

Then Mrs. Middleford took out a big case and she opened it and it revealed a violin with the muggle painting, The Starry Night, beautified it s body. Sam gasps in shock at seeing it again.

"We thought we'd regift it to you instead." Samantha's mother smiled widely as she sobbed a bit, "You excelled in music! You should have that gift back."

Samantha came to the laid case as she took out the violin. It felt like ages since she had the privilege to even touch that violin. She was upset about what happened to her brother that she stopped playing. She broke it if she remembers. But then, it stared at her with longing and the wish to be played.

"Woah, Sammie!" Leurant got down from the stairs as he held his present, "You should play something! It has been years since you last played."

"Only if you play along with me." Sam grinned, tapping the grand piano as Leurant sighed, playfully rolling his eyes until he finally sat down. "Let's play Hey Jude by the Beatles."

Her friends only stared in amazement. Honestly, they hadn't known that Sam played music at all or what kind of music she likes. When the duo finished, everyone clapped at surprise and delight.

"I should open your present!" Samantha chuckled as Leurant gave it to her. She hurriedly opened it as suddenly, her favorite flowers, Dandelions, grew inside. Leurant decided to charm the box with her favorite flowers and eternally grow, to give her hope and beauty, "This is amazing! Thank you!"

"Alright, alright. Breakfast." Lucian smiled as he and apparently, now fiancee, held hands inside as the youngsters stared in disgust.

"That is what you will look like," Sirius said to Bellatrix, "Once you marry Malfoy."

"Yuck!" Bellatrix said in disgust, "I'd rather marry my own self than Malfoy any day!"

Samantha chuckled as she then remembered Lucius' present. As the others left, Narcissa looked at Samantha who stood still.

"You coming?"

"No, you go on ahead." Samantha assured, "I will just do something."

Narcissa suspiciously looked at Samantha but nodded and headed with the others to the dining hall.

"To Samantha." She read aloud as she picked up the card attached to the box and opened it, "I hope you find this as my token of friendship. Enjoy the holidays, Lucius Malfoy...so formal that guy."

She unwrapped the elegantly wrapped green cover as she slowly saw another green box. She took the top off and sighed, looking inside it and smiling as she saw the green teddy bear with a green bow in it's head. She took it out and looked at it. She grinned and said, "Who knew Lucius Malfoy can be sweet?"


	14. First Year: Chapter 10

"Remus, you okay?" Samantha questioned as he seemed so quite distracted and silent through the entire trip back to Hogwarts. The two were alone for the first time in their compartment by the end of the train as the three other boys were Godric knows where. "You seem...quiet."

"Why would you say that?" He questioned her, causing his brows to knit upward.

"You aren't you usually this silent unless your thinking of a book you wish you had read." She pursed her lips, "I'm worried for you, Remus. It's not typical of you to be silent for this times..."

"Clearly, Samantha, you have nothing to worry about." He hissed to her, cuasing the doe eyed girl to sigh, "So, don't."

"Remus I-" Then the compartment opened widely as the three boys came in, conversing joyfully about something.

"Not another word." Remus whispered to her, her eyes never leaving his. She was worried for him, she didn't know what caused to the good man to turn into a hissful man. "Where have you three been?"

"He's trying to get Lily Evans to jump on him." Sirius sniggered, causing the boy with the full moon glasses to blush hardly as he eyed the Eldest Black with the 'shut up look'. "It was really hilarious seeing James blush and statter, it's nice to see you get your knickers in a twist, mate!"

"You could have seen his retreat too." Peter grinned, sitting down besides Samantha who was smirking at the blushing boy, "Hastily running, almost ready to bite mine and Sirius' arm off."

"So what did you do?" Asked the Middleford girl teasingly as James ignored her, pouting on the side. She looked to Sirius who sat besides James and Remus, "What happened?"

"We entered their compartment and he stuttered hardly, trying to greet her." Sirius winked, "It was worth the wait to laugh about it."

"Sirius, shut up-"

"I truly would have paid a lot of galleons to see that!" Samantha chuckled, "I'll totally ask Lily about it!"

"Sam please don't-"

"Sam, please do!" Sirius insisted, "We need the Lily Evans Point of View!"

"Merlin why do I have to be punished by having friends like you guys?"

The five friends arrived in Hogwarts and Remus wasn't talking still, which worried the Samantha dearly, she loved her friend and she wanted to help him so much if he had problems. The friends finished the mid-term dinner and headed to the Common Room together, deciding to stay up a bit more. Samantha felt herself tired that night. Samantha was having nightmares again, which seemed vivid at first as these nightmares were only showing pieces, flashes and limited information. She was now wondering why she kept dreaming that way, nightmares filling her to walk up much more and giving her the unability to sleep.

"You know, I truly hope we win the cup this year." James told them as they sighed, "Then again, if we defeat Hufflepuff next week, we would get out the second spot."

"As long as we do defeat Slytherin first." Sirius added to his best friend's words, "Defeat Slytherin first."

"You mustn't be so negative about Slytherins!" Samantha frowned at them, "Some of them are cool."

"I.E Narcissa and Bellatrix." But that ended when Professor McGonagall walked in on

"Miss Middleford." Interrupted Professor McGonagall as she walked towards Samantha, "Professor Dumbledore had asked for you."

"I see," Samantha nodded, telling her friends that she will see them later. "Has he agreed to my proposal, Professor?"

"He's been needing to talk to you about such a proposal." The Professor pursed her lips softly, "This is quite a dangerous idea, Miss Middleford. A radical idea at most."

"This is the only way to help **him**." She responded, sighing vigilantly, "I'd have to risk it."

The Headmaster's Office was where she had to go for this task. She had to do this, she needed to help him and this was all she can think about doing. It didn't matter how dangerous it was, all that mattered was how she can help him.

"This is where I leave you, Miss Middleford." Professor McGonagall told her, pausing softly, "The password is Lemon Sherbet."

She smiled towards the elderly professor and said, "Thank you Professor." And with that, McGonagall walked away. Samantha readied herself to go in, there were trolls guarding the door, rather blocking it from her. Her eyes drew fiercely, her feet walking towards the door and said, "Lemon Sherbet." The trolls stepped aside and she pushed the door open, to see a magnificent looking room. It was filled with so much history. Books from the shelves, things hanging from the ceilings and she was in awe of that, it looked so cool!

"Miss Middleford, I was just about to see you myself." The Headmaster gave her a huge smile, causing her to smile as well, "But you are here, which is better as it's easier to have privacy about this matter." He walked over to a tray filled with lemon sherbets, "Would you fancy some, Miss Middleford?"

"No thank you, Professor." She politely said as she was offered to sit by the man with the half moon sized glasses, "Uh...Professor, the matter at hand, please...I really wanna help him, if this is the only way I can do it."

"You do know what you are planning to do is too dangerous, Miss Middleford." He eyed the girl softly, "I know your intentions are pure but this is a dangerous thing to get into."

"I know it's a dangerous thing professor but I don't care if Remus is dangerous." Her reply was, "I care that I can ease his pain...the pain he bores as a lycanthrope, I'm willing to do anything just allow me to have your permission to do it in Hogwarts, for now."

"You are such a young witch." He commented, "Yet I believe that you are full capable, Miss Middleford...Very well. I will ask Professor Slughorn to put you in Advance Potions." She grinned widely now, "You have two months to one vial of it, Miss Middleford..."

"I won't let you down, sir!"


End file.
